Lo Siento, Pero No
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: Una espera, una confesión y una respuesta. -Me gustas - le dijo esperanzado. -Seiya, yo... - titubeó sin saber cómo contestarle. (Pésimo summary)


**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga.**

 **Este oneshot es una precuela de mi fanfic "El Problema de Amarnos".**

 _Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como_ _ **Aquarius-chan Art.**_ _Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D_

* * *

 **Lo Siento, Pero No**

Por Aquarius-chan

La brisa que siento en el balcón, a lo más alto de mi templo, es muy relajante. Lo suficiente como para hacerme cerrar los ojos y sonreír. El día era agradable, el clima cálido y el cielo soleado. Lo suficiente como para mantenerme en calma.

De repente, siento que golpean la puerta.

-Saori, soy yo - escucho la voz de Seiya.

-Puedes pasar - digo manteniendo mis orbes cerradas en dirección al paisaje que me ofrece el Santuario.

Desde que todo acabó, él y los demás caballeros de bronce tenían el pase libre cuando quisieran visitarme. Ellos arriesgaron tantas veces su vida por mí, que no podría permitirme rechazarles una charla.

Seiya se adentra a l cuarto. Es una recepción que hay en mi templo, un lugar hecho para charlar con cualquier visitante. Sigo sin voltear, este lugar es muy relajante.

-¿Cómo has estado con Seika en Japón? - pregunto.

-Muy bien Saori - contesta animado - Mi hermana insistió en traerte un regalo.

-Espero verla pronto y así podré conversar con ella también - giro la cabeza por primera vez y observo lo sonriente que está.

A veces me pregunto: ¿cómo puede tratarme tan bien luego de cómo lo traté cuando éramos pequeños? Incluso, cuando nos volvimos a ver después de años, demostré un elevado nivel de altanería. Además, mi abuelo fue el causante de que se separe de Seika. Me hace sentir mal conmigo misma, no me merezco su sonrisa.

-¿Sucede algo? - me pregunta preocupado.

-No es nada Seiya, solo estaba pensando - recupero la compostura y suspiro - ¿Y tú cómo te encuentras?

-Bien - respondió - Saori, tengo que decirte algo.

-Eh, claro Seiya - le respondo anonadada - Siéntate por favor - le señalo el sofá de cuero negro que hay pegado a una de las paredes.

Lo veo sentarse un tanto...¿nervioso? Así pareciera. Además parece un poco ruborizado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? - le pregunto mientras me siento a su lado.

-Saori - me mira - Es muy difícil... - titubea.

-¿Es algo grave? - me preocupo.

-Eh...¡No! - se exalta, en verdad está actuando extraño - Es solo que... - agacha la mirada y lo vuelvo a notar el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Entonces dime, por favor - le ruego calmada.

-Saori... - suspira y me mira - Me gustas.

Quedé inmóvil. ¿Le gusto? No se qué decir. Él me mira expectante, esperando una respuesta que no se dar.

-Seiya... - logré modular - Yo no se qué decirte.

-Saori, juro que lo que te estoy confesando es verdad. Mis sentimientos por ti son reales - me mira fijo - Te amo Saori, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo.

¿Cómo decirle? Seiya me estaba confesando sus sentimientos, pero yo no puedo aceptarlos. ¿Cómo rechazarlo? Él hizo mucho por mí.

-Seiya, lo siento - digo bajando la mirada - Te tengo mucho aprecio, no solo por todo lo que hiciste por mí, sino por como eres conmigo. Eres un gran amigo y me duele mucho tener que rechazar tus sentimientos - levanto la mirada y lo miro a los ojos, estaba sorprendido - En verdad lo siento mucho.

-¿Ya hay alguien? - dice en voz baja.

-Si - le confirmo - Hay alguien más.

-Entiendo...

Lo veo levantarse del sofá. Me duele pasar por esta situación. En verdad considero lo considero un gran amigo y no soportaría verlo alejarse por esto. Creo que voy a llorar.

-Entonces espero que seas feliz - levanto mi cabeza y lo veo sonreírme - Tú, más que nadie, se merece eso.

-Muchas gracias Seiya.

-No hay por qué - me dedica una de sus típicas sonrisas - Imagino que tienes cosas por hacer.

-Si, estoy esperando una cosa - le digo.

-Entonces te dejo tranquila - me avisa mientras camina en dirección a la puerta - Gracias por escucharme, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos - le sonrío.

Seiya se retira y vuelve a dejarme sola. Con paso calmo, regreso al balcón y cierro nuevamente mis ojos para abrirlos repentinamente. Le había dicho que estaba esperando algo y era verdad. Camino un poco impacientada al baño, entro y visualizo lo que estaba buscando.

Cierro los ojos y suspiro, tengo muchos nervios encima de mí, pero debo calmarme. Tomo el pequeño objeto en mis manos y admiro el resultado. Sobre la prueba de embarazo hay dibujadas dos líneas rojas. Según las instrucciones, eso significa una cosa: estoy embarazada. Hay una personita mas en mi interior, un hijo o una hija de él.

Sonrío. Se que se avecinan problemas, pero eso no le niega el permiso a las lágrimas para que salgan de la misma felicidad. No todo lo que pasó en estos últimos minutos fue malo, lo acabo de comprobar.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** El segundo y último oneshot que había prometido en "El Problema de Amarnos". Quedó muy corto, mas de lo que yo esperaba. Pero, y si leen mis historias anteriores, sabrán que a mi no me gusta estirar mis fanfics. Prefiero que quede como drabble y lindo a que quede extenso y con puro relleno.

¿Qué les parece como quedó? ¿Me podrían dejar su opinión en su review? Recuerden que así puedo mejorar en esto que amo :)

Sin mas que decir me despido. Saludos y nos leemos luego :D


End file.
